the invention herein pertains to the field of herbicidal compounds, processes and compositions. In more particular, the herbicidal compositions herein have particular application in the control of undesired plants associated with monocotyledons such as wheat, sorghum and rice and dicotyledons such as sugarbeets and soybeans. Additional aspects of this invention pertain to a process for the preparation of the novel compounds herein.